The present disclosure relates to integrated circuit devices, and more particularly, to field-effect transistor devices.
Integrated circuit devices are used in various electronics industries for reasons including device miniaturization and/or reduced manufacturing costs and the like. Integrated circuit devices may include memory devices for storing data, logic devices for processing data, and hybrid devices capable of performing various functions simultaneously.
As advances in the electronics industry continue, demand for higher device integration may increase. This may cause several problems, such as reduced process margins in exposure processes for patterning fine patterns. As such, it may become more difficult to fabricate integrated circuit devices. Accordingly, to satisfy demand for high integration and high speed operation, various research is being conducted.